My Unforgettable Summer
by Noira Hikari
Summary: For SISTER - AU/Aku tidak peduli dengan suaranya yang dingin karena di balik itu aku bisa melihat kehangatan dari matanya. Aku tidak peduli dengan sikapnya yang cuek karena di balik itu aku bisa merasakan perhatiannya padaku. Tapi kini semua berubah/RnR?


**Tittle: My Unforgettable Summer**

**Disclimer: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, gaje, OOC, typo(s), abal, dan berbagai keanehan serta kekurangan lainnya.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**A/N: Thiex menerima kritik, saran, pendapat, konkrit, masukan, flame atau sejenisnya. Tapi Thiex ga terima flame karena pairing lho .. So don't like, don't read.!**

**.**

**SasuIno for SISTER (Sasuke Ino Summer Time Everlasting Romance) Event..**

**.**

**Happy reading ^o^**

**.**

**Ino POV**

"Hn. Aku pasti datang. Sudah dulu ya, aku sibuk!" Aku bisa mendengar suara telepon ini diputus dari seberang. Sedikit mendengus aku menaruh ponselku diatas meja yang berada tepat dihadapanku. Sedikit menahan rasa dongkol aku kembali menatap kosong komputerku.

Aku agak frustasi sebenarnya. Penerbit tempatku menaungkan buku-buku ciptaanku telah memintaku segera mengirimkan naskah novelku 5 hari lagi. Padahal aku belum memulainya sedikitpun!. Akhir-akhir ini aku benar-benar merasa tidak memiliki mood lagi dalam segala hal, bukan hanya dalam menulis.

Sudah hampir 2 jam aku hanya menatap layar komputerku yang menampilkan sebuah program bernama _Microsoft office word_ tanpa berniat menyentuh _keyboard_-nya. Halaman berbentuk kertas ukuran A4 ini sama sekali bersih tanpa tulisan apapun. Sungguh aku bingung apa yang harus aku tuliskan disini.

Tentu aku tidak pernah sebuntu ini. Setiap novel yang aku ciptakan selalu sudah memiliki _plot_ saat aku mulai mengetikkannya. Aku selalu tahu jalan cerita dari setiap cerita yang aku buat dari awal hingga akhirnya. Aku selalu bisa menyelesaikan semuanya sebelum deadline. Tapi kini tidak. Otak penuh imajinasiku benar-benar buntu. Aku lupa apa yang harus aku tuliskan. Aku lupa bagaiman seharusnya cerita ini. Aku lupa semuanya. Rasanya saat ini otakku benar-benar _blank_.

Aku mendengus untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku membenci keadaanku yang seperti ini. Bahkan mendengarkan lagu-lagu klasik kesukaanku pun sama sekali tidak membantu. Rasanya ingin sekali aku memukuli kepalaku berharap otakku bisa berjalan lebih baik. Tapi seperti usahaku yang lain semuanya sia-sia.

Akhirnya setelah tidak mendapatkan apapun aku memutuskan untuk berdiri dan menuju balkon rumahku. Mungkin aku membutuhkan udara segar. Sambil membawa segelas _cappuccino_ aku mengamati keadaan diluar apartemenku. Siang-siang begini semua orang terlihat sangat sibuk. Kota penuh polusi ini terus berputar seolah tidak mengenal lelah.

Pandanganku tanpa sengaja menangkap sepasang remaja yang sepertinya masih SMA sedang berpegangan tangan dan terus bercanda. Gadis yang ada disana tersenyum penuh keceriaan sambil sesekali menggoda laki-laki disebelahnya. Laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi sang gadis, mungkin dia termasuk tipe pria pendiam. Dia hanya memberikan respon seadanya, tapi sepertinya gadis itu menikmatinya. Dari wajah tampan laki-laki itu aku bisa melihat ketulusan yang dia berikan pada gadis itu.

Tanpa kusadari garis lengkung tercipta dari bibirku saat aku melihat pasangan itu. Meski terlihat sederhana tapi aku menyukainya. Ketulusan dari wajah pria itu, serta senyum ceria gadis disebelahnya benar-benar hal yang manis menurutku. Entah mengapa aku seperti melihat diri Sasuke dan aku di dalam diri mereka.

Iya, Sasuke. Dialah yang membuatku tidak karuan akhir-akhir ini. Dia benar-benar membuatku merasa seperti sesuatu yang tidak berharga lagi. Dia yang membuatku tidak menyukai diriku sendiri sekarang. Dia yang menyebabkan semua hal janggal dalam diriku, semuanya.

Aku dan Sasuke adalah sepasang kekasih. Setidaknya sejak 2 tahun yang lalu saat kami masih sama-sama kuliah. Tapi sejak 6 bulan yang lalu saat dia mulai bekerja di perusahaan keluarganya dia mulai berubah. Dia tidak pernah memperhatikan aku lagi. Jika bukan aku yang menelepon atau mengirimkan pesan padanya lebih dulu dia tidak akan menghubungiku.

Awalnya aku memang memahami keadaannya, mungkin dia sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan barunya. Tapi kini? Aku sudah bosan. Aku bosan karena tidak diperdulikan. Sesekali aku malah berharap dia tidak usah bekerja saja jika akhirnya harus menomor sekiankan aku. Aku memang menyadari kalau aku tidak boleh senaif itu. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa tenang. Aku pernah mendengar dari Shikamaru -sahabatku- yang kebetulan bekerja diperusahaan milik keluarga Uchiha itu bahwa Sasuke mulai dekat dengan sekretarisnya yang bernama Karin.

Semua ini benar-benar membuatku kacau. Aku sebenaranya sangat yakin kalau Sasuke tidak mungkin selingkuh. Dia bukan tipe pria seperti itu setahuku. Tapi akhirnya keyakinanku ini mulai luntur seiring berjalannya waktu. Seiring dengan ketidakperdulian yang ditunjukkan Sasuke kepadaku.

Apa aku salah jika aku mencurigainya? Apa aku salah jika aku marah padanya? Apa aku salah jika…cemburu? Aku tidak salah kan? Setidaknya rasa ini menunjukkan betapa aku masih mencintai Sasuke. Betapa aku masih mengharapkan perasaan ini terbalas seperti sebelumnya. Betapa aku merindukan dekapan hangat darinya.

Aku menyukai Sasuke apa adanya sejak awal. Aku menyukai segala hal yang ada dalam dirinya. Aku tidak perduli dengan suaranya yang dingin karena dibalik itu aku bisa melihat kehangatan dari matanya. Aku tidak perduli dengan sikapnya yang cuek karena dibalik itu aku bisa merasakan perhatiannya yang mendalam padaku. Tapi bagaimanpun aku mencoba sekarang semuanya telah berubah. Aku tidak pernah bisa lagi melihat kehangatan itu terpancar. aku tidak bisa lagi merasakan perhatian darinya. Aku tidak bisa. Kini semua hanya suara dingin dan sikap cueknya tanpa ada apa-apa lagi.

Berdiri di balkon ini sepertinya sama sekali tidak memberiku ketenangan yang aku inginkan. Sejak tadi aku hanya terus mengingat Sasuke. Entah mengapa mencintainya sungguh membutuhkan perjuangan, bahkan sejak pertama kali aku menyukainya dan belum memilikinya hingga kini saat dia telah menjadi milikku. Dengan langkah pelan aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali memasuki apartemen.

Baru sekejap aku mendudukkan tubuhku diatas kursi didepan komputerku, aku mendengar ponselku berdering. Aku bisa melihat nama Sakura tertera dilayar itu. Dengan segera aku menekan tombol answer.

"Halo."

"_Halo, Ino?"_

"Ya Sakura, ada apa?"

"_Tidak, Aku hanya ingin menanyaimu tentang rencana nanti malam. Apa kau jadi pergi?"_

"Aku usahakan."

"_Baiklah. Hmm…apa Sasuke ikut?"_

"Entahlah, aku tadi sudah mengajaknya dan dia bilang dia akan datang. Tapi kau taulah…"

"_Oh. Ya sudah, aku tunggu ya. Maaf mengganggu."_

"Tidak apa-apa kok."

"_See you."_

Sakura langsung mematikan telepon ini dari ujung sana. Malam ini dia memaksaku dan semua teman-teman terdekat kami saat kuliah dulu untuk menghabiskan waktu malam ini dengan pergi mengunjungi festival hanabi di pusat kota. Menurutnya hanya saat liburan musim panas begini kami semua bisa bertemu dan reuni. Disaat-saat yang lain kami biasanya terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan kami masing-masing.

Aku bahkan sebenarnya tidak terlalu menyadari bahwa saat ini sudah memasuki musim panas andai saja Sakura tidak meneleponku beberapa hari lalu. Aku kini tidak terlalu menyadari banyak hal. Semua pikiran yang menguasai diriku benar-benar membuatku terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang tidak pernah menikmati hidupnya. Menurutku semua musim sama saja kini. Toh, liburan musim panas tetap membuat Sasuke sangat sibuk. Aku bahkan tidak yakin dia menepati janjinya padaku untuk menghadiri festival itu malam nanti.

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Rembulan bersinar dengan sangat gagahnya di atas langit malam yang terlihat cerah menunjukkan kekuasaannya sebagai raja dari malam. Malam saat musim panas di Jepang adalah malam yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua orang yang kini berada di negeri sakura itu. Apalagi yang mereka tunggu jika bukan festival khas musim panas festival Hanabi. Festival yang sering diramaikan dengan pedagang-pedagang yang berderet disepanjang jalan dan diterangi ratusan _chuochin_ itu selalu dapat menarik perhatian siapa saja. Tidak terkecuali Sakura dan teman-temannya.

"Kau benar-benar cantik Sakura-chan." Naruto menatap gadis dihadapannya dengan takjub. Sakura mengenakan sebuah _yukata_ berwarna merah muda yang sangat cocok dan serasi dengan rambutnya yang digerai.

"Iya, kau benar-benar cocok dengan yukata itu _forehead_." Ino yang juga telah berada disana ikut memuji Sahabatnya sejak kecil itu.

"Terima kasih." Sakura tersenyum kecil menatap Naruto dan Ino. "Oh ya, mana Sasuke? Aku tidak melihatnya." Tanyanya pada Ino ketika dilihatnya ada yang kurang.

"Di…dia…mungkin masih dalam perjalanan, kau tahulah Sakura apartemennya cukup jauh dari sini." Ino memberikan sebuah senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan pada sahabatnya itu untuk memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo kita mencari sesuatu yang enak. Aku mau makan _wataame_. Ada yang mau ikut?" Shikamaru yang menyadari suasa ditempat itu sedikit canggung mulai berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Aku ikut." Couji yang memang sangat hobi makan itu langsung bersemangat mendengar kata 'mencari sesuatu yang enak' dari mulut Shikamaru tadi.

"Aku ingin menangkap ikan mas saja. Tahun kemarin aku tidak berhasil menangkap satupun. Kau mau ikut kan Naruto?" Sakura menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kau-harus-ikut dan akhirnya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh pria _blonde_ itu.

Tidak lama mereka berempat telah pergi menuju tempat yang mereka tuju dan berjanji akan bertemu ditempat itu setelah selesai.

"Kau mau kemana Hinata?" Neji menatap gadis _indigo_ di hadapannya yang masih belum memutuskan apapun.

"Tap Ino-chan?" Sambil menatap Ino yang memang masih berdiam disampingnya.

Ino memberikan senyum manis pada Hinata yang masih perduli padanya."Aku tidak apa-apa. Pergilah. Aku akan menunggu Sasuke disini." Ujarnya kemudian dan mengambil tempat duduk di tanah kosong didekatnya yang kebetulan tidak digunakan untuk festival itu.

Hinata yang memang sangat baik awalnya menolak mati-matian untuk pergi dan bersedia menemani Ino tapi akhirnya dia mengalah setelah berkali-kali Ino mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja sendirian disitu sambil berharap Sasuke datang. Dan akhirnya semua temannya pergi meninggalkan dia.

Mungkin sudah 2 jam setelah semua teman-temannya pergi, Ino hanya berdiam dan menatap langit dengan hampa. Sesekali dia memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dan mendengar keributan yang terjadi akibat festival itu. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak memiliki keinginan untuk berbaur disana seperti teman-temannya.

Ino sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya ketika datang ke festival itu padahal dia sama sekali tidak menikmatinya. Meski dia sedikit merasa sayang karena tidak berkeliling dan mencoba berbagai permainan yang tidak pernah dia tinggalkan sekali pun tiap tahunnya. Sebagai sesosok gadis yang agak _hyperactive_ dia tidak pernah diam dan membiarkan _yukata _biru lautnya kotor karena harus duduk diam diatas tanah seperti ini.

Musim panas dan festival hanabi selalu menjadi sesuatu yang sangat dia tunggu-tunggu. Seperti musim panas yang lalu saat dia menghabiskan festival ini bersama Sasuke. Mencoba setiap permainan yang ditawarkan dan memakan semua yang dijual,hingga dia merasa untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidup dia makan sebanyak itu dan keesokannya beratnya naik 2 kilo. Meski dia harus bersusah payah untuk menurunkan berat badannya lagi setelah itu, dia sangat menikmatinya. Tapi kini? Lihatlah dia hanya memandang festival itu dalam diam dan tidak melakukan apapun.

Mungkin dia memang terlalu naif saat berharap Sasuke akan datang saat itu. Mungkin dia terlalu naif saat yakin Sasuke akan menepati janjinya. Mungkin memang terlalu naif saat dia berharap semua kebahagiaannya tahun lalu akan terulang kembali. Sambil menyingkirkan semua pikiran tidak penting itu Ino kembali menatap langit diatasnya. Sayup-sayup dia bisa mendengar pengumuman yang mengatakan bahwa kembang api akan dinyalakan sebentar lagi. Dari situ telihat setiap orang mulai bersiap-siap mengambil tempat yang cukup strategis agar bisa melihat puncak dari festival itu.

"Menyedihkan, menatap ribuan kembang api yang indah itu sendirian." Tanpa sengaja Ino bergumam pelan. Dia benar kan? Betapa menyedihkannya menonton pertunjukan itu sendirian disana. Sakura dan teman-temannya mungki terlalu bersemangat hingga melupakannya begitu saja.

"Siapa yang suruh kamu duduk diam disitu sendirian."

Deg,

Jantung Ino benar-benar berpacu cukup cepat saat mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat tidak asing lagi baginya. Perlahan dia memalingkan wajahnya menuju sumber suara yang tadi menegurnya.

"Apakah kau mau aku temani?"

Deg,

Ino sama sekali tidak salah. Orang yang kini berjalan pelan mendekatinya itu benar-benar dia. Orang itu adalah seseorang yang sangat dia tunggu-tunggu. Orang yang telah membuatnya tidak karuan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke Uchiha satu-satunya pria yang bisa membuat jantungnya memacu lebih cepat setiap saat selama 2 tahun terakhir ini.

"Aku tidak ingkar janji kan?" Mata _onix _itu beradu pandang dengan mata _aquamarine_ miliknya. Mata yang begitu indah dan menawarkan kehangatan untuk dirinya itu kembali bersinar seperti saat dirinya pertama kali menatap mata itu.

Dengan sebuah senyum tipis yang terlihat tulus Sasuke memberikan tangannya dan disambut oleh Ino dengan sangat bersemangat yang langsung memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke mengangkat wajah gadis dihadapannya itu dan perlahan mengecup lembut bibirnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sebuah kecupan hangat di musim panas yang menawarkan kehangatan diiringi dengan meluncurnya kembang api pertama di musim panas itu. Saling melepas kerinduan yang selama ini tertahan, saling melepas perasaan yang membelenggu keduanya ditengah keindahan langit berwarna-warni diatasnya.

**.**

**~FIN~**

**.**

**Chuochin: Lampion**

**Yukata: Kimono musim panas**

**Wataame: Permen kapas**

**.**

**.**

**Dibalik layar…**

"Sakura-chan? Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?"

"Sudah diamlah baka, nanti mereka dengar."

"Ma…maaf tapi mau sampai kapan kita mengintip mereka."

"Apakah kau mau mengganggu mereka Hinata? Biarlah dulu sampai mereka selesai."

"Iya nih. Biarkan saja mereka dulu. Lagi pula gak ada salahnya melihat tayangan romantis gini gratisan."

"Couji, berhentilah makan. Nanti mereka dengar suaramu mengunyah makanan."

"Maaf."

"Ternyata otouto-ku boleh juga. Enggak nyangka."

"I…ITACHI SENPAI? KENAPA SENPAI JUGA ADA DISINI?"

"Sstttt..!"

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Terima kasih karena telah bersedia meluangkan waktu kalian untuk membaca fict gaje bin aneh dan nista dari saya ini. Gomen dengan segala kekurangan yang ada. But, I really hope you like it..**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
